


Five Ways

by Avatar_Vyakara



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (Why is that so hard to make happen?), Aang is a Good Father, Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because who thought Toph would be a good police chief when she could have been a queen?, Bending (Avatar), Common Sense, F/M, Gen, Past Lives, Pro-Bending, Reincarnation, Toph is a Good Mother, United Republic of Nations (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatar_Vyakara/pseuds/Avatar_Vyakara
Summary: A world where genetics is merciful, everyone gets a grip, and (in some ways) people are a lot happier. And all because the universe changed in five small, simple ways.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Bumi II/Izumi (Avatar), Bumi II/Original Character(s), Lin Beifong/Tenzin, Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89





	1. The Oldest Airbender

_Water. Earth. Fire. Air._

_Earth. Fire. Air. Water._

_There are two Avatars steeped in legend in this world. Both had their own stories, with their own successes and failures. There was a disconnect, somewhere in the middle, between these two, and between the people–the same people, sometimes, between past and present–who lived in their worlds._

_This world, set aside from their own, is different in a number of ways. The changes are not necessarily for the better; sometimes the results have proven far worse. But they have occurred. Little tweaks here and there, binding the threads together, seeming to make the people connect, past lives to present lives. Whether they do or not is largely up to the observer._

_There are many differences, some glaringly obvious, others subtle. But the first noticeable difference lies in a little boy, born on an island off the coast of what would become Republic City, who on a hot summer's day had blown air from his hands. His startled father had stared at him, his expression of shock turning into one of pure and utter delight. The older Airbender had whooped loudly, picking up the toddler and tossing him in the air, cushioning his fall with a puff of wind. And the child, shrieking with delight, had placed his hands in front of him and pushed–and the air had flown out again, and the pair of Airbenders had danced in the courtyard. And when his mother returned he had shown her the new trick, and they had embraced, all three of them, in the courtyard._

_The little boy had bent the Air around him, sixty years early._

* * *

_Air Temple Island, 157 AG_

Uncle Zuko had commissioned the statue out in the bay only a couple of years before, and it was definitely Aang. But it was Aang in all the wrong ways, Bumi thought to himself, as he stared out at it from across the bay. The statue was his Dad before he’d been his Dad, the Avatar instead of the Last Old Airbender. The Just Plain _Old_ Airbender, Bumi had joked, and Aang had managed to hold onto his pout for all of two seconds.

That was what was missing. The _smile_. Aang wasn’t always happy, and he’d had to muster up a lot of seriousness in the forty-odd years he’d had left in the world. But at heart, he’d been, well, a kid–a wise kid, sure, but still a kid. This guy looked toward the sea, protecting Republic City, but the look on his face was never one that Aang put on, at least not for long. You wanted to make a statue of the guy? Give him a face with serenity, even the huffy kind Tenzin put on when they meditated. Or better yet, give him that goofball grin that he wore every second he could.

Bumi wiped a tear from his eye, smiling sadly. _Anyway_ , this would have to do.

“Hey, Dad,” he said, quietly, and then grinned. “You look…pretty awful. Uncle Zuko’s gonna have a lot of explaining to do if you guys ever meet up again.”

Aang, reasonably so in Bumi’s opinion, voiced no criticisms of his son’s statement.

Bumi took a deep breath. “So you know how Mom and Kya are back in the South Pole now? Well, sure, everybody’s already told you, but that’s kind of not the point. They…they found you, Dad. The new Avatar.”

There wasn’t as much surprise as Bumi might have expected from Aang at that point.

“I mean, it’s been, what, four years? And we were all kind of bracing ourselves for something a little longer than that. You know, because you made it kind of clear that the next Avatar should have a bit of time to actually grow up. It’s like you said to Tenzin--”

_“Everyone will need the time, Little Monk,” Aang had said with a soft smile. “You shouldn’t go looking for whoever it is right away. They need to be themselves for a bit. They need to grow up without the whole world on their shoulders.” His face had been filled with such joy, looking at his three children with Katara right behind them. “And you guys…you’re amazing, all of you. I am so, so proud of you all, and so happy to have known you. But this isn’t going to be easy on you either. Don’t go looking for me in whoever comes next. Just...remember me as you do, the good bits and the bad. I’ll be around again when the time comes. I promise.”_

_“I know, Dad,” Tenzin had sighed. He had knelt down to talk to their father a bit better, had squeezed his hand. “That doesn’t mean we’re not going to miss you.”_

_“I’ll miss you too.”_

“…anyway,” said Bumi, more quietly. “They’ve found the new one, Dad, a little girl. And you know what? She’s from the Southern Water Tribe. Mom sent a telegram, and I could actually _hear_ the pride in her voice. And she said Uncle Sokka’s mouth hung open for a solid minute. But…she’s gonna have to deal with it, isn’t she. The whole ‘weight of the world’ thing, right from the start.”

Aang didn’t exactly deny this.

“But we can make it easier for her, can’t we? You made sure we still knew how to fit in, Dad, all those disguises when we were younger so we could travel without being swamped. It made it a lot easier on Tenzin, maybe it’ll work for her too?”

Aang didn’t really respond one way or the other.

“Yeah, I get what you mean.” Bumi chuckled. “Apparently she’s tough, that girl. Like you and Aunt Toph decided on a timeshare. Don’t tell her I said that, when she comes by.

“But I know Aunt Toph doesn’t relate to people that easy. Korra…“--that’s right, her name is Korra, don’t panic now--“Korra’s gonna need friends, Dad. And if she’s the Avatar she’ll need friends who don’t care who she is. And she’s gonna need people who _do_ know who she is, all of it, not just the Bending and the balance but the extra bits.” He grinned. “You know, maybe I should let Tenzin train her in Airbending, just to see how long the island lasts.”

Aang’s usual stern reprimand with a small grin was somewhat lacking this time around.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, we’ll do it together. Team Avatar sticks together, and I know, I know, we're not you and shouldn't try to be you, but we're gonna do our best. Just like you and Mom taught us.”

The statue of Avatar Aang didn’t smile, across the bay. It looked out to the horizon with determination and concentration. But Bumi knew that Aang would have smiled.

“Right.”

He yawned loudly and scratched his back. “Urgh, gotta get back to bed soon, these late nights are killing me. The kids say hi, by the way. Yeesh, I gotta find a way to tell them in the morning Grandpa Aang’s got a new body.”

Bumi looked out at his father one last time. “G’night, Dad. I…yeah, I miss you.”

And the Oldest Airbender went back to bed.


	2. The Last Request

_Air Temple Island, 154 AG_

It should be reiterated at this point that Tulugaq was not a vain man. But he couldn't help the small twinge of pride as he hurried along the corridors of the Central Air Temple. He'd left the North Pole to join the Order of the White Lotus as a teenager, trained under Master Sangok, and for the past twenty-eight years had been an exemplary member. He'd stayed steadfast in the Order when Xai Bao and his band of renegades had scarpered. He was prepared to commit to any duty that he felt necessary.

And now he'd been summoned to speak to the Avatar Himself.

Of course, he thought, as he took in the scene in front of him, that didn't necessarily mean anything, apparently.

Avatar Aang was no longer as spritely--yes, that was _precisely_ the word--as he had been when Tulugaq had first seen him in action. That had been back during one of his trips around the world with his family, when they stopped at Kyoshi Island. Master Katara--and Kya, not yet a master but learning quickly--had been content to sit on the beach, and the younger Airbender, Tenzin, had preferred the company of the White Lotus Guards while he read his book. But the Avatar--and his oldest, Bumi--had been out with the elephant koi in the bay, laughing and _flying_ through the air as the enormous fish leapt out of the warm, shallow water. A man at the peak of his power, lithe and muscular, with an enormous, dopey grin on his face as he waved at his family on the shore. This was the man that Tulugaq was to protect, but at the time, he'd thought that if anyone could take care of himself, it was Avatar Aang.

A far cry, then, from the emaciated figure lying on a raised bed in the temple he and his friends had built.

Still, an audience was an audience. And with as venerable a figure as this man, Tulugaq was only happy to do his part.

He bowed, deeply. "You sent for me, Avatar?"

"You… _hwee_ …really don't have to do that… _hwee_ …you know," said the Bridge Between Worlds, looking a little put-out.

Tulugaq straightened out hastily. "Uh, yes, of course, Avatar."

"Just call me… _hwee_ …Aang," said the Avatar. "Easier to… _hwee_ …say. Fewer… _hwee_ …syllables."

"If you say so…"

"Great!" The Avatar grinned, toothily. Surprisingly good teeth, for a hundred-and-sixty-six-year-old man. He coughed, throatily, but swallowed it down. "Don't wanna stress anyone. Aw, Bumi, there is _no way_ I'm not getting teased about this. An Airbender, coughing their lungs out. Have mercy on an old man."

"Shall I go and fetch--"

"Not _that_ … _hwee_ …Bumi. The _first_ Bumi. Hundred and twenty-five when _he_ died! Thought I was gonna beat him… _hwee_ …for _sure_." Avatar Aang chuckled wryly, then seemed to come into focus. "You're Tulugaq, aren't you? Sokka's told me about you."

"That is correct, Avatar Aang." Grand Master Sokka had taken an interest in him, then? Well, this was even _more_ gratifying.

"Seriously, you can… _hwee_ …drop the title," said Aang, sharply.

"Yes, sir."

"Close enough. Now. Do you remember learning about how the Avatar is found in the Water Tribes?"

"Broadly, sir," said Tulugaq, deferentially. "There are two main methods. Some find out on spirit quests with their mentors, part of the coming-of-age traditions in the Northern Water Tribe. In the South, I believe, traditionally they play certain songs, and whoever enters a trance state when they hear their old compositions is the Avatar."

"Right! And you've studied these songs?"

"By heart, Ava–sir."

"Good!" Aang sucked in a breath of air, then coughed uneasily. "Ah, should have let Tenzin take a look this morning. Always so worried, that boy. He found an old Airbending trick that lets you monitor the air in the… _hwee_ …lungs." The Avatar's voice was full of affectionate pride. "They're so clever, you know. All my children. Get that from their mother, I'm sure of it."

Tulugaq, who'd had to put up with the occasional elaborate trap by the next-oldest Airbender on the island in his time stationed there, was quite sure at least some element of their father had passed down too.

"Where was I…oh, yes! I have a proposition for you." Aang sat up, bones audibly popping as he stretched. "I want the White Lotus to watch out for the next Avatar."

The Master felt confused. "That…was what we had planned on, sir."

"No, no, not that." Aang shook his head. "I mean I want you to _find_ them. And find them quickly."

"I…sir?"

Aang sighed. "Okay, this is taking… _hwee_ … _way_ longer to explain than it should. Fundamentally? There is _no way_ of saying how powerful the next Avatar is going to be. There's no way of telling when they'll show up. And…maybe that's better. They _deserve_ a normal childhood. Every kid does. I don't even want to _think_ what it would do to someone, knowing from the start that they're the Avatar. But they need to be safe. You need to know where they are…in case they need help. And with everything going on in the world…there's more people than ever before who're able to abuse this, able to take the Avatar and make him or her into a tool for their own gains. _Your_ job…if you want it…is going to be to stop that from happening."

"By finding the next Avatar." Tulugaq could feel the elation rising within him.

"By finding the next Avatar," concurred Aang. "Now," and he waved a finger, "don't you go telling them who they are! Just do the test, get your results, and go. Keep the area under observation, but _don't_ let them know until it's time. Or unless there's no other choice. The White Lotus can handle things until then. So can Sokka and Toph and Zuko. Tenzin and Lin have Republic City under control, and there are more Air Nomads than there have been for a century. And Katara's already said she wants to teach the next one, but she's made me promise to come back at the South Pole." He grinned, blushing like a child. "So I'm going to try to keep up my end of that bargain. Sorry, Tulugaq, but to be fair, you did get the last one."

"I…suppose so…"

"Anyway." Aang leaned back again on his pillow. "Check everywhere you can. It's not regular, I know, but it needs to be done sooner than later. Besides, I want to see the look on Sokka's face when I get back, and I'll only be able to do that in the Avatar State." Aang laughed, and _this_ sounded more like Aang than he'd sounded through the whole conversation, not even a cough in there. "Oh, I can't _wait_."

Tulugaq waited for a minute, then said, quietly, "Avatar, I give you my word. I will find you again."

But Aang was fast asleep.

* * *

"He gave you 'the talk', then?"

Master Bumi was leaning against the wall in the corridor, wearing a light undershirt and pants. _Completely_ out of the question for an Airbending Master, of course, but it was his home after all.

"I--Master Bumi, I--"

"Don't bother, Tulugaq," said the Second Oldest Airbender, grinning. "Call me what you like, but deep down, I know I'll always be 'you overpowered reprobate' to you," he went on, waving his hands about dramatically.

Tulugaq finally chuckled. His throat felt strange, oddly dry. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Nope!" said Bumi, easily.

"Avatar Aang _did_ talk to me about his…successor, yes," Tulugaq replied. "And about how I was to find him."

"Ah, good." Bumi wiped his brow. "Uncle Sokka's supposed to be the one to send out the bulletin, but Dad's being careful." He looked serious. "He wants to make sure that you get the _right_ instructions."

Tulugaq thought about this. "He wants us not to force the new Avatar into becoming ?"

Bumi looked surprised. "Thought _that_ was obvious. No, he wants to make sure you know he's coming back to the South Pole. Uncle Sokka's going to have to give up meat for a year if he does."

Tulugaq laughed, briefly but deeply, and Bumi's grin got even wider.

"Well, yes, I think I got the message." Tulugaq wiped at his own face. Summers in Republic City were _far_ hotter than at the Pole, and he'd never managed to feel comfortable even after nearly three decades down here. "So, just watch out for any particularly playful kids, you think?"

"Do _I_ think?" Bumi laughed, uproariously. " _I_ think Dad's going to come back as a pygmy copy of Aunt Toph, just to throw everyone off the scent."

"Heh! I'll take that bet."

"Gasp!" Bumi put a hand on his chest, dramatically. "Inciting a monk to the corruption of _gambling_! And about the _Avatar_! Oh, what would my children think, to see me bewitched in such a manner!"

"I'm sure if they know anything at all about how you and your wife met, they'd roll their eyes," said Tulugaq, drily.

And then they were laughing again.

"You're on."

_The South Pole, 157 AG_

Tonraq was the _last_ person Tulugaq wanted to see, so it was only fitting that he and his wife were the last on the list.

Not that the man had done anything to _him_ , of course, but the exiled Crown Prince of the Northern Water Tribe was bound to be…less than optimistic about being thrust into the spotlight. Especially after what had happened. Better to keep things on the down-low, perhaps.

He was outside to greet them. With a lantern, instead of incredibly lethal icicles. This was a promising start.

"We have investigated many claims," Tulugaq was saying, "both here and in the Northern Water Tribe. All have turned out to be false."

And maybe that was _not_ the right thing to say, _not_ in keeping with Avatar Aang's wishes, and Tulugaq felt a little pang of guilt at that. But it was a cold night, colder than he'd care to admit as a Tribal, and honesty was the first thing that came to his mind.

Tonraq and his wife, Senna, shared a look. "Then you should be happy to know," said Senna. "Your search has come to an end."

Tulugaq had heard variations on this short speech a thousand times over the past six months. To be frank, he was sick of it. "What," he said, "makes you so sure your daughter is…the one?"

"Korra! Please come in here!"

And _holyKohwasthatpartofthewall?_

"I'm the Avatar! You gotta _deal_ with it!"

The second thought in the mind of Tulugaq, Grand Master of the White Lotus, as the young Avatar bent three elements at him and his companions, was: this is _not_ going to work. We don't have a contingency plan in place for this. This hasn't happened in a thousand years, and _Aang didn't plan on this_. We need to keep her safe. By the look of it, we need to keep the _world_ safe.

The first thought, though, was: damn, now I owe Bumi fifty yuans.


	3. Refuge

_Ba Sing Se, 137 AG_

Crown Prince Ji woke up. And couldn't move.

His eyes darted from side to side. It was still night-time, and he was still in his room. The Imperial Palace of Ba Sing Se was supposed to be the safest place in the world. It _had_ to be. Father wouldn't dare let it be otherwise.

He tried to lift his head, but found his muscles lax. He couldn't turn his head. He couldn't lift his arms. He felt like he could barely breathe.

"It's a good trick, isn't it," said a whisper by his left side.

Away from the door. Away from the light. Easily discovered, were she not wearing a hood.

But Ji would recognize his sister anywhere. The slim thirteen-year-old's fingertips drummed a comfortable rhythm on his legs that he couldn't quite feel.

"I had to work hard to find something that would stun a full-grown man like this," said Hou-Ting, smirking softly. She was wearing her nightdress, a grey-brown cloak on top, and her dark hair fell around her face. She looked almost innocent. "Especially the Crown Prince of our beloved nation. But where you have a fascination with _animals_ , dear brother, my gardens are something else. Not messy, and not loud, and not passive. Oh, they _sit_ quietly. Nobody can hear _them_ roar. But they are so…much…more… _powerful_. Their insides hold great powers. Power to cure a deadly ailment--and power to cause one." _Ta-ta-ta-TAP ta-ta-ta-TAP_.

"Not that anyone will know, brother. The world these days is less than comfortable with the old traditions." She snorted. "While the Avatar prances around like a child, entertaining Father with coloured lights and cuddling up to that _bear_." The last word was spat out, though her voice never went above a whisper. "And in the meantime, lands stolen from us are given away to become the Avatar's private estate.

"We're the last of the royal line, brother. And that gemsbok-cow you call your wife--" Ji _almost_ managed to move at that, his eyes blazing-- "bore a son last night. Rest assured, I will take care of that child like he was my own. What a pity that he's going to have to sit back while auntie manages things." Hou-Ting scowled again. _Ta-ta-ta-TAP ta-ta-ta-TAP_. "And such a _greater_ pity that I had to waste this opportunity to get rid of _you_ , and not Father. Although, if it's any consolation, he may be joining you soon enough. I hear grief does terrible things to a man."

Ji tried to glare at her. _You'll be found out_ , he wanted to say. _Father will know. Father will care._ But it was becoming harder and harder to think clearly. There were all sorts of strange colours creeping in on the edge of sight.

"It's almost ironic, you know," Hou-Ting murmured. _Ta-ta-ta-TAP ta-ta-ta-TAP_. "All my life I've dreaded the sensation of drowning. Being without air, plunged into waters, any weapon I might employ utterly useless. And I hate, I hate beyond _anything_ , being looked over because I don't fit someone's criteria. The Earth Kingdom needs _me_ , brother. You're too soft. So is your wife. So is Daddy dearest. But by taking on my greatest fear you've freed me to become what I was truly meant to be." She leaned down, kissed his frozen cheek, draped her nails across it. Ji could barely feel them now. " _Thank you_ , Jiji."

Ji's eyes were closing now, despite his best efforts, but he must have managed something, because when he asked _WHY?_ at the top of his mental voice, why would she do it like this, why didn't she just talk to Father or ask him to--

Hou-Ting leaned down, and murmured in his ear, "Believe me, I thought about other options. But you have to admit, Ji, the perks that come with this plan are _far_ greater than going the old fashioned way."

She rose, kissed his other cheek. "You'll be still for a while, just in a trance, maybe for a few days. And then you'll spasm uncontrollably, and your poor dear heart will give in. The Water-wench is too far away to heal you in time. And the poison is utterly, utterly untraceable."

Her fingers were tapping at the door. Panic was rising in Ji, _real_ panic, despite the haze and the colours filling the dark room.

"Sleep well, Jiji."

_Ta-ta-ta-TA--_

_Ember Island, 157 AG_

Iwan was out on the black sands again, watching the sea, when the call came in.

His sister, Eko, approached him quietly. He'd always been a little jumpy around her, and it made her worry for him sometimes, he knew. Iwan couldn't quite pin down why--just a gut instinct, really. Which wasn't fair, because there wasn't a sweeter girl on Ember Island, but what could you do?

It didn't help that his nerves always felt strangely frazzled, like there was something stuck in them. Except when he was focused on something, like Firebending. Or dancing. Or the ocean. Or the sun and stars.

Anything except the ground, or people.

"They've found the new Avatar," she said, sitting beside him on the shore. "Message was sent out to the White Lotus, and Shuzo got his this morning." Shuzo was a member of the Order, and Eko's long-time beau; they'd been courting since she'd turned seventeen.

"So that means…?"

She shrugged. "Very little, really. It's a good conversation opener."

"I guess."

They sat for a while, looking out at the waves. A fire crackled behind them; Iwan had been practicing since he could first Bend, pouring himself into the aggressive style.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she said at last. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no," Iwan assured her. "Nothing wrong at all. It's just…" He looked away.

"Yes?" Eko prompted.

"I was thinking maybe you could take the business by yourself," he said. "I'd probably be rubbish anyway."

"Don't be stupid! Mom and Dad want us to work _together_ at the resort, you think any of us would be happy if it just went to me?"

"It saves hassle. They already think I'm too dull."

"They _think_ you'd be better taking that position at the dojo to teach defensive Firebending techniques, maybe actually ask Ratu out instead of turtle-ducking the question every time she shows she's as keen as you are, but that's hardly the same thing. They know you love the place. _I_ know you love the place. And that's what's got you sitting down out here, all alone of a night? What, you thought I'd poison you for it or something?" She pushed at his shoulder, and he flinched as pins-and-needles shot along his arm. She shrank back, and he felt guilt pooling up in his stomach.

They sat again, for a while.

"I'm sorry."

"Iwan…" Eko touched him again, more gently this time. His skin prickled, like it always did; he controlled his face this time. It wasn't fair on Eko.

"I'm not trying to hurt you," she said. "I won't ever hurt you. Just felt like it's important you know that."

Iwan got himself to turn around. Eko's eyes were tired, just like his were, but in a different way--but where Iwan felt he knew only pain, Eko had moved past that long ago. She must have done; she no longer flinched at the sight of fire, an uncontrollable habit from her childhood years.

Such a strange thing, he thought for the first time. Two old souls, born as siblings. Souls that remembered something they couldn't quite identify.

Iwan smiled, a small smile for the first time in what felt like years. "I know it. Thank you, Koko."

A reassurance like that…well, it needed something in return.

He put a hand on her shoulder, slowly, carefully. She gave him a small smile, and squeezed his hand with her own.

Maybe things would get better. It was a new age, after all. Perhaps that's what she was trying to tell him: it was time to make something of himself, properly this time.

 _And this time_ _,_ came the thought in the back of his head, _I can actually_ make _something of myself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, you thought Hou-Ting was NICE?  
> And yes, reincarnation is going to be a definite thing in this world. See if you can find a few along the way--I'm leaving clues. Hou-Ting, for example. Subtle, I do hope, but she's in there.


End file.
